Wireless communication networks can provide a variety of services such as voice and short message services. Short message services may include, for example, alphanumeric or numeric paging, notification services and information services. In certain circumstances it may be desirable to limit the number of services that a wireless communicator can receive during any given time period. For example, when the wireless communicator is registered onto a wireless network and receiving voice messages, it may be desirable to temporarily or permanently suspend any additional services that can be received over the network.
Methods are known in which a wireless subscriber can specify how individual calls are to be processed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,578, entitled “Personal Communication Service With Mobility Manager,” discloses a communications network that maintains a profile of each mobile telephone subscriber concerning, for example, how particular callers should be treated depending on their relative importance. Callers designated low priority may receive only a prerecorded announcement while a caller designated as highest priority may be immediately connected to the mobile subscriber. While this system allows the subscriber to attend to individual calls in a predetermined order of priority, it does not allow a subscriber to customize the various service or services to be received over the network for any desired period of time.